Never Really Alone
by Hope'sFace
Summary: Bonnie goes out for a late night flight and encounters a mysterious man crying on a hill...


**I needed a break from school work so I decided to write a one shot combining two of my favorite things: Doctor Who and Dragons in Our Midst. This is inspired in part through the writings of Tron45 who wrote the first two DW/DIOM crossovers on this site. This one takes place in between The Candlestone and Circles of Seven and it's the Tenth Doctor. The last few lines between Bonnie and the Doctor are pulled from The Count of Monte Cristo. I do not own any of them. **

**Enjoy all! **

It was a cool, clear night; perfect for a midnight flight. That is if you were Bonnie Silver, a fourteen year old girl with dragon wings. After the events of the last few weeks, she needed to take some time for herself. So, after leaving a note in case anyone came to her room looking for her, she began her flight into the night. She had been flying for about twenty minutes when she passed over a tall hill that over looked the local lake. It was one in the morning on a school night and after a careful inspection of the parking lot she decided to land for a while. She landed about midway up the path to the point choosing to walk the rest of the way. As she approached the top she heard a noise, after stopping for a minute and identified the sound as someone crying. She debated whether or not to continue on. As she was about to turn back though, she felt a small tug on her heart, as if God was telling her to push forward. When she finally got to the peak she saw a rather moving sight, a man in a pinstripe suit, bent over, his body racked with sobs. She cautiously approached the man.

"Excuse me," she hesitantly began, "are you alright?"

The man looked up and Bonnie froze as she looked into his eyes. They were brown, ancient, telling a long story of pain, loss, and guilt. She felt so much compassion for this man. So absorb was Bonnie in taking it all in that she almost missed his response.

"Yes miss, quite alright," the man said in his distinctly British accent, "just taking in this beautiful evening."

Bonnie moved to sit by the man, noticing how he was observing her, as if trying to learn something of her, only briefly dwelling on her wings.

"You know it's ok if you're not alright," she told him as she settled in next to him. She wasn't going to push the man to talk but she would listen if he did.

"What do you know about not being alright Miss…." He paused waiting for her provide a name.

"Bonnie Silver," she responded. "And I know more about it than you think. Everyone, at least once in their life, reaches a low point and then there are those of us who feel like those low points are constantly with them. So believe me when I say mister…" she paused waiting for him to return the favor of a name.

"Doctor," he responded.

"Doctor, believe me when I say I know what "alright" really means."

The Doctor just stared into space for a brief minute. Taking a deep breath, he began to explain to Bonnie.

"I just lost someone, someone who I cared about a great deal. She didn't die, but she might as well be dead to me, I can never see her again."

"What was her name," Bonnie carefully inquired.

"Rose," the Doctor spoke her name in a tone that could only be described as reverent. "Her name was Rose and she was brilliant. When I first met her I was so lost, angry, bitter, and just wandering through life. She was everything I was not, brave, compassionate, loving. She never thought of herself even when she could be hurt. She made me a better person, she did. So much better and showed me that there was something left to live for, even in the wake of a war that left me without family, friends, or a home." As the Doctor finished his story he looked over at the young girl sitting next to him and was shocked to see her crying and inquired as of why.

"Because you've lost someone special to you and no one should have to go through that, ever."

"You said you know how it feels…" he prodded.

"Yes," she paused, unsure if she wanted to continue, but arrived to the conclusion that it was only fair. "It's somewhat complicated, but for nearly fifteen hundred years my family has been hunted by people who hate us, because of our dragon traits." The Doctor gave no reaction to this statement for which she was grateful. "Two years ago, they tried to kill my mother and I had to start running for my life because I was not safe with my father. A few weeks ago he found me and took me back and to make a long story short he died a few days ago." Bonnie stopped again before adding, "However, I am partly grateful for what happened over the past few weeks. I don't know how to explain it but my father finally did what he always was supposed to do, protect me. He finally became the hero I always wanted him to be, he died keeping his final promise to me."

"When I hear your story it makes my problems seem so small," the Doctor said. "How in all of time and space have you gotten through that?"

Bonnie gave a small smile. "I have several things that keep me going. I was really blessed in that I found some old family friends that took me in right away. I've made great friends with their son and I was adopted by a great family. But most of all, I have peace; peace in the plan that I know God has for me. Most people think I'm crazy for saying that but it's true."

The Doctor said nothing for a short while, deep in thought. "I don't know if I believe in God," he said.

"That's alright," Bonnie replied, "He still believes in you. And you know something else? With Him you are never really alone."

They sat there together for a short time engaging in conversation with the moon outlining the blue police box standing behind them.


End file.
